In this experiment, triglyceride/fatty acid cycling and its components lipolysis and re-esterification will be studied in normal and obese subjects. The primary focus will be the determination of factors regulating lipolytic sensitivity, as quantitated by means of stable isotope tracers and mass spectrometry analysis.